1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hydraulic actuating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hydraulic actuating device for operating a braking device.
2. Background Information
Generally, bicycles are typically provided with one or more bicycle control devices that include a user operating member that is manually operated to actuate one or more bicycle components. In the past, cables were used to actuate the bicycle component in response to manual operation of the user operating member. More recently, some bicycles have been equipped with hydraulically actuated bicycle components that are actuated using a bicycle hydraulic actuating device. For example, some bicycles have been equipped with a hydraulic brake system. The hydraulic brake system for a bicycle typically has a bicycle hydraulic actuating device that is fluidly coupled to a brake caliper by a hydraulic brake hose. The brake caliper is hydraulically controlled by hydraulic fluid flowing through the hydraulic brake hose in response to operation of a brake lever of the bicycle hydraulic actuating device. In particular, operation of the brake lever forces hydraulic fluid through the hydraulic brake hose to the brake caliper. The hydraulic fluid then moves one of more pistons to cause the brake pads to squeeze a rotor that is attached to a hub of a bicycle wheel.